Panic
by sakicchi
Summary: Ah, but you haven't seen true panic, unlike I. /Post-series spoilers. Semi-AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tsuritama.

* * *

It only took a sharp snap of two fingers and he was on his knees, trembling, violet eyes wide.

He stared straight ahead to the figure perched upon a boulder in the shadows. His smile seemed gentle to the untrained human, but malice could be seen glistening in those amethyst eyes to someone who knew of his nature.

And Haru was terrified.

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The blue-haired extraterrestrial, Urara, slid down from his rock throne and slowly sauntered out of the darkness.

At first, the blonde had no idea of what he was talking about until he noted the weight in his lap. Slowly, he tore his uneasy gaze from his alien companion and hesitantly moved to look at just what was leaning on his chest. He gasped, unable to breathe.

A mop of ebony hair and matching glazed-over eyes met his stare… Unblinking— Empty—

_Dead_.

Haru moved to shake the body awake, hand heavy and jittery.

"N-Natsuki? Hey, Prince, y-you're heavy." The grin he put on quaked and faltered when Natsuki didn't answer. He felt a pang of what humans would call worry and shook him harder.

"H-hey… P-Prince?"

Then it all came back to him.

It was late, but Urara dragged him further around the rocky slopes of Enoshima. Haru questioned him as to where they were going, whining that Urara's grip on his wrist was too tight and that they'll be late for Kate's dinner, but the alien in the lead stayed silent, and soon Haru gave up.

He was pulled into a small cavern just over the sea and spun until he was dizzy. He gathered his bearings as Urara pulled him back against his chest.

"Would you like to know…" He began.

Haru rubbed his eyes to better their focus in the dark cave, "What?"

"Just what it's like to see humans in panic?"

Haru blinked in surprise. "But, Yuki and Natsuki both told me it wasn't good to panic." Why on Earth would he want to see something bad like that?

"Ah, but you haven't seen _true_ panic, unlike I."

"True… Panic..?" Haru was confused. There were different kinds of distress?

Urara hummed in affirmation beside Haru's ear. "That kind of anxiety is fun to watch. You've told me how fun it is to watch that human device called a TV," Haru remembered back to the other night, where he, Urara, and Yuki sat together, laughing at the buzzing screen with comedians and stunt shows playing non-stop. It truly was fun to watch. Urara whispered on, words rolling off his tongue like a smooth stream on weathered rocks.

"But, I promise you, this panic that humans experience is _much_ more exciting."

The next thing Haru felt was a jolt run up his spine and his hair-antenna stand on end.

He was under control.

He twitched, a grin forming along his face.

He was curious, too.

"Go," Urara murmured and ushered him out of the cavern.

"Find someone you would love to see in distress, someone who has wronged you, someone who you'd like to teach a lesson to."

And Haru did.

He found Natsuki closing up the family restaurant; he'd been back from America for a week now, visiting on the off-season of fishing. He could hear the Fishing Prince humming a casual seaside tune as he locked the doors in place. Haru's hysterical grin only widened. He skidded around the corner, whipping his water gun out and taking Natsuki by surprise.

Before his charcoal-haired friend could react, he was controlled by the squirt of water Haru attacked him with.

And they were off, but not before the fair-haired alien could snatch a spool of fishing line from the gear leaning against the store's front.

The rest was a blur in Haru's mind; the scenes were unsteady as he ran, clutching a dazed Natsuki's wrist, much like Urara had done to him. He weaved around the same park paths and rocky footholds as earlier, being pulled on by a peculiar force of adrenaline and curiosity.

Natsuki only snapped out of his stupor when he was shoved into the hollow of the slope. He stumbled forward, gripping the wall and turning quick to the alien who brought him there. He set his glasses back to their proper position on the bridge of his nose.

"H-Haru? What are you—"

Haru unravelled the thin, yet strong wire, and shivered as he heard his own disturbed giggle spill from behind his teeth. He quickly slid around his friend, wrapping the cord around Natsuki's neck, much like he had done to him on the trip they took to fish Urara out of the sea. That's when Haru realised what kind of panic Urara meant.

Distress.

Desperation.

The struggle to stay _alive_.

"Let's see how tight I can pull until the Prince's skin breaks!" Haru's own voice sounded far away, rough and disembodied, not his normal cheery spirit.

He was scaring himself.

The fight was not a physical struggle on his part; all Haru saw were Natsuki's fingers clawing at the constricting line, the desperate tears in his glossy, petrified eyes, and his gasps and grunts for air. He laughed in pure delirium, barely noticed his own fingers being cut by the thin wire as he pulled tighter, and tighter, and tighter.

That's when Urara snapped him out of his possession and he fell, a small bout of amnesia taking over him as he trembled, euphoria gone and terror taking over.

"Such a rush of adrenaline, hm?" Haru hardly registered Urara's hands on his shoulders. He was too busy staring at the pretty scarlet liquid running out of Natsuki's neck and onto his quaking hands.

"Now, it's your turn to panic, Haru." With that, the teal-haired manipulator was gone; slithering out of the cavern and leaving the blonde to cradle his once-living friend in his arms. Shaking hands removed the dark-rimmed frames from the dead Prince's face, his own glowing lilac orbs gazing into lifeless chestnut ones.

Haru screamed.

* * *

Evil-Manipulator!Urara is best Urara. Written for the sole purpose of adding more horror to the fandom.


End file.
